fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Howl of the Werewolf (book)
Howl of the Werewolf is a single-player role-playing gamebook, written by Jonathan Green, illustrated by Martin McKenna and published in 2007 by Wizard Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 29th in the modern Wizard "Series 1" (ISBN 1-84046-838-6) and 11th in "Series 2" (ISBN ????). Creation Although the book was only written recently, Green had conceived the idea before the cancellation of the series by Puffin Books.Letter from [[Jonathan Green] at AMYLASE] Green came up with the premise, the name of the book, the beginning of the story and the very end, along with a few background details years at this earlier time, but came up with the majority of the ideas in the book when he began plotting it in 2006.Post 53494 on the forum at the official [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] In writing the book, Green wanted to create an adventure that drew on the mythology and folklore surrounding werewolves, having found that their previous appearances in Fighting Fantasy took the form of shallow side-encounters.Post 50737 on the forum at the official [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] Green has stated that he took the criticisms of his previous work on the official Fighting Fantasy website forums into account when writing Howl of the Werewolf.Post 54553 on the forum at the official [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] Bad Moon Rising - Back Cover (Wizard "Special Edition")}} Introduction ''Howl of the Werewolf makes changes to how skill and stamina are calculated (see '''Unique Rules' below for further details and see Game System for details of regular rules that are still observed.)'' Unique Rules *The player calculates skill by rolling one die, dividing the number by two (rounding up) and adding 7 to that result. stamina is calculated by a 2d6 plus 10 roll. *The player keeps track of a change score measuring how far their transformation into a Werewolf has progressed. This score begins at 0 and while it can increase and decrease, once the change has begun it cannot drop below 1. At times the player must roll dice and if rolling below the score, their Wolf nature gets the better of them. *The book has a section detailing the use of a flintlock pistol, should the player find one. *At various times throughout the book the player is told their change is progressing and they roll a die and consult a chart to gain a lupine ability, such as nightvision or their fingernails becoming claws thus offsetting the penalty for fighting unarmed. *At the beginning of the book the player determines how many Gold Pieces they have by a 2d6 plus 6 roll. Equipment List *Sword *Leather Armour *Backpack *Lantern *Tinderbox *10 Provisions *Gold Pieces Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Martin McKenna. Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Martin McKenna. There were 30 full page illustrations and 7 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 18, 35, 52, 69, 86, 103, 120, 137, 154, 172, 190, 208, 226, 244, 262, 280, 298, 316, 334, 352, 370, 388, 406, 424, 442, 460, 478, 496 and 513. Intertextual References The book's setting of Lupravia is another of the principalities of Mauristatia, like Mortvania which featured in the previous Fighting Fantasy book Vault of the Vampire.Post 50772 on the forum at the official [[Fightingfantasygamebooks.com]] Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Howl of the Werewolf *Bauer - Farmer/Mistress *Burgomaster Straub *Carnivale Master *Countess Isolde of Maun - Vampiress *Count Varcolac Wulfen - Werewolf *Doktor Kafka *Father Corran - Priest *Grandmother Zekova - Wisewoman *Grendel *Hans *Igor *Katya - Member of the Crimson Cloak *Konrad *Lady Aranaea - Spider-Queen *Leisel *Lord "Filthy" Lucre - Headless Highwayman *Madame Zelda *Meg - Sorceress *Plumbus Gelt - Alchemist *Prince Garoul Wulfen - Werewolf *Professor Arcanum *Serpensa - Snakewoman *Ulrich - Werebear/Woodsman *Van Richten - Vampire Hunter *Vereticus Locations *Abbey of the Black Monks *Balci *Bathoria *Castle Wulfen *Cloudcap Mountains *Femphrey *Fenmoor *Garou Gorge *Lendleland *Lupravia *Maun *Maun Tower *Mauristatia *Mortvania *Pritzbad *Saarven *Shrine of Saint Crucius *Strigoiva *Sundered Peak *''The Gibbet Tree'' *''The Suckling Pig'' *Vargenhof *Wulfenstein Encounters *Animated Armour *Aranaea the Spider-Queen *Arcanum Unbound *Arch-Lycanthrope *Black Werewolf *Bovine Beast *Chair *Changeling *Clockwork Automaton *Death's Head Beetles *Fang Hounds *Flock of Bats *Fog Devils *Ghoul Hound *Ghoul Rats *Giant Centipedes *Giant Cockroaches *Giant Flies *Giant Tapeworm *Giant Toad *Glass Knight *Golem Hulk *Grendel *Grinnycogs *Harpy *Havoc Horse *Hunchback *Headless Highwayman *Humans - Angry Mob/Cadaver/Crone/Fire-Eater/Lunatic/Strongman *Ice Sprite *Lightning Sprites *Lurking Horror *Maggot *Monks - Cockroach/Mandibled/Mantis *Moth-Man *Murder of Crows *Puppets *Regenerating Tentacle *Savage Swines *Scarecrows *Serpensa the Snakewoman *Shuck *Silent Death *Spiders - Giant Hatchling/Giant Jumping/Giant Trapdoor/Tangleweb/Giant Wolf *Stone Griffin *Table *Tenebrae *The Malice *Unkindness of Ravens *Vampire Bats *Vampire Hunter *Vampiress *Vampire-Wraoith *Vermin-Host *Vermis Libris *Water-Wyrd *Wax Golem *Werebat *Werebear *Werebeast *Wererat *Werewargs *Will-O'-the-Wisp *Wolves - Black/Bride/Demon/Dire/Grey/Pack/Regular/Spectral *Wolfhound *Wolf-Were *Zombies Further Notes *It is the first completely original Fighting Fantasy gamebook published by Wizard (Eye of the Dragon is an extended version of the adventure from Ian Livingstone's earlier book Dicing with Dragons and Bloodbones had been commissioned for Puffin Books but dropped when the range ended in 1995). *At one point the book's listing on described it as "Fighting Fantasy" meets ! *The book uses codewords (all of which are words reversed: "Watched" becomes "Dehctaw") to record events that happen in the course of the book. *The illustration of Meg (226) looks very much to be based on actress , but this is simply a happy coincidence. The model for the picture was in fact a friend of the artist. *The idea of stain-glass figure that can attack (424) duplicates a scene from the movie . * are name checked with the book Grymm's Folk-lore of Lupravia. *Many of the names of people/places are a play on words, examples being: the word for being "loup-garou" (hence Lupravia; Garoul Wulfen; Garou Gorge); "wolf" (Varcolac Wulfen; Wulfenstein); the " " family of which included several princes of (Bathoria); "Kafka" the (Doktor Kafka); " " is a character of legend (Countess Isolde); and "Filthy Lucre" a slang expression for money as "lucrum" is for the (Lord "Filthy" Lucre the highwayman). Errors *(46) - "north-west, south-west, north-east and north-west" should read "north-west, south-west, north-east and south-east". *(104) - "you much Test your Skill" should be "you must Test your Skill". Dedication For Andy, Simon and Stef, the godfathers See Also *''Bloodbones'' *''Curse of the Mummy'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Knights of Doom'' *''Night of the Necromancer'' *''Outlaws of Kaan'' *''Saga of the Stormchaser'' *Sequel to Curse of the Mummy *''Spellbreaker'' *''Stormslayer'' Reviews External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?name=Fighting+Fantasy+Reissues Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series) at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=7516 Howl of the Werewolf at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.fightingfantasygamebooks.com/ff29.htm Howl of the Werewolf at the official Fightingfantasygamebooks.com] *[http://www.iconbooks.co.uk/wizard/wbook.cfm?isbn=978-184046838-0 Howl of the Werewolf at Wizard Books] References Category:2007 books Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series Category:Howl of the Werewolf Entries